When Two Worlds Collide
by Hellhawk84
Summary: When two worlds who have never been in contact with one another collide in one of the greatest game epics this day has known. I'd like to see wat you thought of it even though i know its not that great


StarCraft-The Presumed Beginning  
  
  
  
They were coming from all sides. There were just too many of them.  
"Why did I sign up for this? Why did I enlist" was all that was floating in my head, along with the screams and terror seen and heard.   
Being alone in a bunker surrounded by the enemy is not a good thing, and I learned that the hard way. My squad had been completely wiped out, including the three marines, which were assigned with me. Hydralisks had come out of nowhere, as if burrowed in the ground, and surrounded the back of our bunker. First went my range gunner who was hit by twenty spine-needles to the head. My other two marines and I held off for a few minutes, but the small creatures, the zerglings, picked them both off. Using my stim-pack, or my steroids, I took out all that were left and transmitted a mayday back to headquarters. A drop ship was on route, but there was always a threat of another onslaught by the zerg.   
Humans had just advanced into the field of interstellar travel using new technology to tap into what they call "Zero Point Energy", or the energy that is already present in the vacuum of space. We had also figured out a way to fluctuate, rather manipulate inertia and gravity itself to suit our light speed needs. Thinking we would find new habitable planets and maybe even new life forms, our ships and probes aimlessly ventured into the universe. For almost 2 years nothing was found until one unlucky day. One of our probes had encountered a solar system with about 5 planets each having a climate similar to Earth and revolving around a blue, dwarf star. The probe gave us live video of what it had observed. The AI system immediately recognized something wrong with the area when eerie sounds began to echo behind it. Then the video stream was cut and all contact was lost. There was no idea how or why this had happened. Three more probes were sent out to discover the same fate as the other, but giving us a clue of our attackers.  
A new, carbon-based life form was found. We decoded a message sent from them and uncovered the name of this new race. The Zerg was a race of ruthless beasts who spawn by evolving from an over mind and from an egg. Almost like reptiles they are; cold-blooded and can't withstand extreme temperatures. More probes were sent to investigate and try to communicate with the new beings, but to no avail. Every time we tried to communicate with our probes, flying units called Mutalisks would destroy them. The weirdest thing was that the Mutalisks would go out into space without any protection or a ship, meaning they could breathe in space. No matter what the scientists tried, no results would ever be made until one day when one of our probes was allowed into the planet. This gave us hints of the planet they presided on, and their defense mechanisms. This would be the starting of a universal war between the humans and the Zerg.   
Once the probe was in, a message was encrypted in ht probe explaining that the Zerg did not like what we were trying to do and that their well being was in peril. On these terms scouts were sent to Earth bringing us horrible messages of war. About one year after the encounter, a massive force was come upon behind the moon; it was the Zerg getting ready to attack. They did, but our forces were able to keep them off with nuclear missiles, and battle cruisers. Thank God.  
Now here I am, stuck on the moon waiting for them to attack me, or me escaping. Hopefully this interstellar war will be over soon, so I can go back home and rest. The Zerg don't seem to want to comprise with us politically, but rather with force. I believe that we will be able to hold them off and win. Also, with any luck we wont encounter any more hostile beings ever again. All the human race and I can do now is wait and hope.   
  
  



End file.
